


Tummy Drumming

by SkellingtonZero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, Funny, Humor, Pointless, Short, Silly, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellingtonZero/pseuds/SkellingtonZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times in life when things are so good, you just have to drum on your tummy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tummy Drumming

**Author's Note:**

> No point to this at all but I hope it makes you smile and remember to drum on your tummy once in awhile. -L
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to their respected owners. No copyright infringement intended.

Harry strolled into the apartment, a huge grin on his face and his hands beating a steady beat against his stomach. Without a pause he strolled out onto the balcony, stared up at the bright evening sky sighed contentedly then continued to drum on his stomach. “Life is good.” He stated absently.

“What the…?” Ginny asked, completely confused by the sight she was met with as she entered the living room having heard the door open. “Harry what the hell are you doing?”

Harry glanced over his shoulder and grinned. “Tummy drumming of course.”

Ginny raised an eyebrow and tucked some of her hair behind one ear. “I’m sorry what?”

“Tummy drumming.”

“And what may I ask is that?”

“When you’re so happy with life and everything around you, you drum your own tummy.” Harry answered with a grin as he continued to drum on his stomach and look around at the beautiful view the balcony provided.

Ginny nodded, still a bit confused but for some reason she couldn’t keep the smile forming on her face. “Alright…why you so happy with everything? Just yesterday you were complaining about how the department isn’t recognizing you and your team’s hard work.”

“Yeah but I just got promoted, you and I are getting married and Ron and Hermione and bringing over pizza. Life is worth a tummy drum right now.”


End file.
